


Storm

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: How about some professing of love or kissing or something romantic in the rain lol it's cheesy but pleeease? :)Asked by alwaysandbeyond via tumblr





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> As an author’s note I want to add a few things beforehand. I have several headcanons and ideas I’ll probably try to write/implement on some stories and the one I’m currently working on is a possible reality after season 7 in where Emma ends up divorcing Hook. During my last prompts I’ve touched the subject and written some clues on them but the basics are that after the coronation Emma actually tries to mend her relationship with Regina -who is in love with her- and, after starting to re-try learning magic from her something happens that makes her admit her feelings for her resulting on a discussion with Hook and a final admission from Emma that she is not the woman who she was or wanted to be. Last time I talked about this was in “Liquor” that can be found on my tumblr if anyone wants to read it as I think I've not posted that one here.
> 
> Well, this is the kiss that is referred to in that prompt Xd
> 
> And since the prompt had some trope tints on it… I just wanted to write another trope alongside it. Sorry not sorry xd.

 

“Concentrate.”

Regina’s stern voice reverberated through the clearing both Emma and herself were standing in. Storybrooke’s silhouette peeked through the trees that surrounded them while the shadow of the castle above them framing Emma’s body as she growled, hands extended in front of her.

It was no use; sun already high on the sky and without a cloud to cover it, drops of sweat were beginning to form on the younger woman’s forehead as sparks of dirty white magic poured out of her, pooling on her fingertips but never quite doing so in the way Regina’s own conjuration was doing, floating above the floor to their eye level.

“Emma.”

The blonde, brow furrowed, hummed off-handedly as she redoubled her efforts, muscles visibly flexing through the flimsy tank-top she had appeared with that morning, sporting a cocky smirk Regina had done her best to not look at. Skin glowing, the blonde didn’t have that bluntness any longer and Regina narrowed her own eyes as she took on the woman’s stance.

“Focus.” She almost sneered the word, raising a brow as Emma growled and let her hands fall at her sides, sparks crackling through her skin.

“I’m focusing.” The words were said petulantly and Regina tilted her head as she approached the younger woman, shaking it as soon as Emma glanced at her, eyes still glimmering.

Back when Emma had been the Dark One power had just simply run through her, answering to her every command. Although she still had the power there was no trick that would make her learn and acquire the many hours and books Regina had read and given to the magic arts and, as she let a flickering spark jump from her hand to the ground between them, Regina sighed.

“You aren’t.” She finally answered and Emma rolled her eyes at her. Meeker than before but definetely more prone to fight with her on that than she would do at any other given moment.

Lips turning into a fine line Regina forced her mind to leave that thought alone; knowing too well its result if the idea was left to wander. “You are just looking intently to your hands; that’s not focusing.”

Emma run her right hand through her hair, leaving behind a trail of white sparks that glowed under the sunrays that kept mercilessly falling around them. Regina craned her neck and stared back at her, lips pursed and purple on her sight.

There seemed to only be one alternatively then. As much as she feared that would drive Emma away. A thought that had entered her mind the second she had seen her cross the doors as her coronation was stopped, nothing but her mattering in that split second in where she hadn’t seen nor cared about the pirate that tagged along, so different from another she had learnt to call friend.

“Try feeling anger.” Her voice felt raspy and she cleared her throat as she shook her head. There were many things worth thinking about. Not that one, she reminded herself. She couldn’t keep coming back to it.

“That’s not my style and you know it.” Emma’s answer was tinted with sadness and yet the same stubbornness could be heard on each vowel, the sound making her seem even more similar to Henry that she usually was.

“It wasn’t your style when we were on Neverland. Fright or Anger are excellent at fueling our magic. Passion is what feeds your natural abilities Emma, not looking at your hands and waiting for something to happen.” Spatting out the words was a gamble Regina feared she had lost the moment she saw Emma’s chest tremble with unspent anger, the reality, the possibility of the blonde walking away from the clearing, from Regina’s life after everything they had started together rendering her speechless for a moment until she saw the beginning of a mist starting to raise from the ground above them, pearly white on its color but quickly taking a more darker color.

“If I had known you were going to be this way I’d have talked to the fairies.”

The words, however, hurt and Regina rose her chin at the blow, searching Emma’s eyes and taking a step towards her, closer than she had been for a really long time. She could feel her magic pulsing and pushing from inside but she kept it contained; knowing well that if she let it out Emma’s would answer as it usually did and she needed every ounce of focus and power to remain on the blonde’s mind.

Which didn’t make her less angry about the last words, the promise, the idea, of Emma turning to them, burning inside of her like molted metal.

“While you are at it tell them if they have lost yet another child to some obscure prophecy then.”

It was a low blow but had the desired effect as Emma’s eyes widened, color switching from green to grey as the magic grew, fed by anger.

“Regina!”

Crossing her arms at her chest, Regina hummed. There were nobles on the castle, she thought, waiting for her to stop “playing” as some of them had muttered behind her back. Even after so many years there were those moments, in where caged and trapped were ideas that came to mind.

But for Emma… for Emma she should stand in front of those nobles and push back.

“Yes, Emma?”

The blonde looked sullen but her magic was now beginning to crawl down her arms, enough traction on them to make the fog grow and float towards the blazing sun.

_“Keep going.”_

“I don’t know how to do it; happy? This was a stupid idea.”

She turned, ready to pick her leather jacket, the one she only used around Regina, the one the brunette had only seen her comfortable with after her return whenever Hook wasn’t around. Panicked, she took a step forward and rose her hand, calling for her magic, seeing Emma’s entire body showered in sparks and dots of lighting.

“Now, you want to walk away? So typical of you.”

The sky was darker now, definetely covered in clouds and the sun a dot that couldn’t contain the upcoming rain. However, despite that, Emma didn’t seem to realize it, her eyes blazing in anger, eerily similar back when she had hold a gun to Lily’s head, in a world without magic in where the earth had shifted and shivered under her anger, a decision made.

“I’m not a runner.”

She didn’t shout and Regina wondered why as she took another step, closer enough to now be able to grasp her hands if she wanted to, pull her back on the clearing, ask her to stay there, with her, together.

“Then act like it. Why did you ask for my help, Miss Swan, if you insist on not listening to me?”

Clouds growing heavier, a distant rumble, raising from the castle walls, almost interrupted them as Emma stared at her, wounded.

“Don’t call me that.”

_“Forgive me.”_

“I will call you whatever I please.” There it was, the sneer, the part of her who was still the Queen, the part she had learnt to accept. “Tell me, savior, why are you here.”

Suddenly, as those words fell from her mouth, Emma’s anger dissipated from her eyes, the clouds on the sky remaining however, as her stance turned from tense to pleading. When she next spoke, it was a whisper that was barely heard over the sea of thunders that suddenly broke free from the clouds, high enough to only rumble as bolts illuminated the quickly darkening earth in grey and silver.

“Regina.”

She was close, Regina thought, fearful that her next words were the ones that would seal everything away, that made Emma leave for good, away from her. Exhilaration, however, was also running free on her veins, the sheer power Emma was able to wield had always amazed her; whenever the blonde truly let herself go, truly embraced the power she had… she felt drunk on it.

 “No, tell me. You can’t do the most basic spell after all, what did you want from me.”

The sky opened, the bellies of the clouds bursting into rain, cold cold rain that poured over the two of them, soaking them both to the bone as Emma’s neck tendons spasmed, a scream breaking free from her lips.

“To be with you! To not be with him and not feel horrible about it.”

Regina felt her legs trembling, almost giving her up as she blinked. She couldn’t have heard what she had, could she? Astonished, she merely pointed at the still dark sky; a muttered scurrying down her lips.

“That’s how you make a proper weather spell.”

Emma, however, didn’t seem all that interested on that and, as rain kept falling, she scoffed and gurgled something that almost felt like a sob, red beginning to rim her eyes, magic crackling.

“I love you, you know that, right? I fell in love with you and I thought… but you already knew it. Right? Regina?”

She kissed her. It wasn’t the most romantic kiss, not even the most amazing one. There weren’t any sparks flying around, any colors painting the still dark and pouring sky, now purple bolts adding its own colors to it. It was desperate and hungry and for a second it almost seemed that Emma wasn’t going to answer her until her hands grabbed her even closer and answered to it. It was juvenile, Regina would think later, scoffing at the idea and the way the thought was whispered on her mother’s voice. But, at the same time, it was perfect.

 “Regina?”

“Uh?”

“What I’m going to do?”

Even if that brought with it a new set of problems.


End file.
